Unravel The Ribbon
by WeasleysGroupie
Summary: "So, like, unravelling a ribbon?" Caroline asks. "Except the ribbon is time." Katherine tilts her head. "Basically." Tessa shrugs. "So what? We just joy jump our way through different universes until..what?" Katherine raises her eyebrows. Tessa shrugs. "It stops." "Listen psycho-" "Okay!" Caroline smiles brightly. "Thanks for your help, but we have fairies to capture."
1. cheerlead your way out of this

**Unravel The Ribbon  
Chapter One: cheerlead your way out of this**

**a/n -** Basically, Caroline and Katherine go on a crazy adventure to different parallel universes for no reason what-so-ever. I love Katoline and I just finished 'Lost in Austin' so, this happened. Plus, 50th anniversary of Doctor Who in 6 days! If you feel like listening to music, I was bobbing along to Avril Lavigne's new album while writing this - I ironically was listening to 'Bad Girl' when I wrote the little fight scene. If you guys want a particular au don't be afraid to ask and I'll try get to it. Set 5x08 and then just pointless craziness.

* * *

"All I'm saying is, bitchy hair stylists aside, you don't have any friends so _you_ should be nicer to _me_." The blonde struts up to the familiar wooden door. She stares at the worn out handle, how many times has she used that? How many times have they all used it? The fact of the matter is that the Salvatore Boarding House holds too many memories to count. She looks at that handle and remembers the times she'd burst through the door ready to participate in a Save Elena plan that ironically never saved Elena, and the times she'd hold that handle and sigh, not entirely ready to tell Stefan or Elena or _anyone_ a boatload of bad news, as that's all they ever get in Mystic Falls. Basically, that is a sentimental handle, she's crazy and Katherine Pierce is being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Kat-" She falls.

* * *

Blink. Long brown things? Blink. Long green things? Blink. Trees? Chirping- something's definitely chirping. She feels cold, wet. Blink. She stretches her fingers and feels the softness of the grass. The droplets of water drip from her arms. It was freaking raining and she was in a forest. This could only happen to her.

"Seriously?!" She props herself onto her elbows and licks her lips. She can taste the moisture of the rain. She looks around the forest. Well, at least she's still in Mystic Falls.

"Achoo!" She sneezes. She wipes her nose off her sleeve and stands up. She rubs the imaginary dirt off her clothes and- hang on, did she just sneeze? Caroline gapes at herself. She burrows her eyebrows and just blinks for a moment. Then, she picks up a twig and jams it into her outstretched palm.

"Ou- son of a-" She freezes. It's not healing. She's...human? Okay. Don't freak out. Don't. Freak. Out. You're fine, you are perfectly fine. Just close your eyes and this'll all be a dream. If only she believed that.

What's going on? Where's Katherine? Why is she still standing in the poring rain with blood oozing down her right palm?

* * *

Caroline almost drops to her knees when she reaches her house. When did walking get so damn tiring? She grins goofily and flings open the door. Warmth, oh how she had missed it. She dances her way to the bathroom, stripping off her clothes on the way. She locks the door and turns on the shower. She cranks the dial to lukewarm and hops in. She may be here a while.

* * *

"You sleep like the dead."

Caroline leaps into a sitting position. She groans and holds her hand up to block the sunlight shining through the window. Her limbs feel so used. She grabs the covers and burrows into her comfy bed, breathing a sigh of content from the warmth.

"Seriously Barbie, get up."

Caroline snorts and burrows further.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

And then, Caroline is being smothered by a pillow. History really does repeat itself.

After a five second struggle the pillow is magically removed and Caroline is gasping for air.

"What. The. _Hell_." She sneers.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Katherine, still wearing her earlier attire, strolls around the room and messes with random objects. "I only just woke up, it seems being a big, blonde, dead control freak gets you a nice, cozy bed."

"Wha- I- What's going on?" Caroline reluctantly pulls herself out of bed and towards her wardrobe. She evidently fell asleep in a towel. She didn't even want to know what her hair looked like.

"You tell me, blondie." Katherine puts down the photograph and crosses her arms over her chest. She eyes the room in distaste.

"Listen, Katherine. I'm-" Caroline rolls her eyes. "Human now too." Katherine's eyebrows shoot up and her pout expands.

"Well, aren't we a pair." Katherine drawls. "So," She looks up to the ceiling and takes a breath. "Do you, like, have any.. food?"

* * *

Caroline taps her hand on the counter as she shakes the frying pan in the other. She brainstorms and curses her life over her current situation. She thinks she should go see the gang. She rolls her eyes as another moan sounds through the room. Apparently Katherine likes waffles. And golden syrup. A lot.

"Could you, just, stop? For, like, _two_ seconds so I can think!" Caroline clenches her fists.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get _your_ brain cells working." Katherine licks the dripping syrup off her fork. Caroline puts her head back and groans.

"I wouldn't be in this mess," Caroline shakes the waffle with more force, urging it to cook faster. "If you hadn't popped up at _my_ collage, actually, no. It was when you showed up in _my_ town, came to _my_ hospital room, sat on _my_ bed and shoved a pillow in _my_ face to sacri-freaking-fice me. Jesus," She laughs sarcastically and aggressively throws the cupboard doors open and grabs a plate. "You know what, I know I said I was over it, because _hey_ never getting old, but look at me now! Miraculously human again." She scoffs and plops the waffle onto the plate. "Won't my mother be pleased. Ugh, how do I face the Salvatores? I can already _feel_ Damon's smirk. Ugh, what do you have to say for yourself?!" Caroline swings around with her hands on her hips and looks at Katherine expectantly.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

* * *

They decide to go to the Salvatore Boarding house - as that's where everyone always is - together a.k.a. Caroline drags Katherine down the road. She knocks roughly on the wooden door, avoiding the handle. Katherine crosses her arms over her chest and Caroline sighs, both awkwardly avoiding eye contact. The door swings open.

"Why hello there, and what can we little people help the Queen Bee's minion with?" Damon Salvatore smirks and leans against the doorframe. Katherine and Caroline exchange a look, they turn to Damon.

"What?"

"You're at my door, ladies. I presume it's an errand for dear Steffy from her majesty." Damon raises his eyebrows.

"Damon. I think you're actually making less sense than usual." Caroline furrows her eyebrows.

"You're here with Slutty Mc Slutpants over there but I haven't questioned anything." If looks could kill..

"Listen here, Salvatore number two. Just because I'm human-"

"Human? Of course you're human. Has somebody been taking special pills again?" Damon coos and Caroline pulls Katherine's fist back.

"Uh, sorry. We- uh- have to go." She starts to drag Katherine backwards. "Yeah, so, see ya!" Damon shakes his head and closes the door. They make it off the foot path and Katherine wiggles out of Caroline's hold.

"Hands off, Britney!"

"Britney Spears is not _gay_!" Caroline stares wide-eyed at the brunette.

"Not that one." Katherine waves her hand. "The other one, from that singing thing." Katherine continues walking and Caroline trots after her.

"_You_ watch 'Glee'?!" Caroline gapes. Katherine rolls her eyes and keeps walking.

"More importantly, what's gotten into the water?" Katherine stops and surveys the area, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What?" Caroline crinkles her nose in confusion. Katherine rolls her eyes.

"For some reason everybody seems to be human. You, me, although we know _that_ story, but Damon," Katherine clicks her tongue. "Damon and you don't make sense."

"Well, look at me, super sleuthing with Katherine Pierce. Who would have thought it?" Caroline puts her hands on her hips watches Katherine watch everyone else.

"Katherine!" They both turn to look. Caroline's eyes fall out of their sockets and her mouth flops down to the floor.

"Hey, babe!" Amy Bradley - Amy _freaking_ Bradley - bounds up to them.

"Are you- Are you talking to me?" Katherine raises an eyebrow.

"Course I am, Kathy." Amy giggles.

"Oh I know you did _not_ just call me _Kathy_." Katherine crinkles her nose in disgust. "Hey wait, didn't I kill you?" Katherine looks her up and down.

"You're so funny, Kathy! I'll see ya on Monday! Later, babe." Amy winks and then strolls off. Caroline is still staring after her in shock. Katherine clears her throat then puts her index finger under Caroline's jaw and closes her gaping mouth.

"Okay." Katherine purses her lips. "I don't suppose you'd go for a milkshake?" She crosses her arms over her chest and Caroline just blinks. "And I could really use a sandwich."

* * *

The Grill is filled with teenagers and alcoholics and, of course, teenage alcoholics. Which is normal because it's a Saturday but what's not normal is the long since dead History teacher sipping a bourbon while grading papers. Katherine slurps her milkshake, tucks into her tray of sandwiches and helps herself to the, oddly delicious, complementary crisps on the table while Caroline rants.

"I just don't understand!" The blonde groans and trows her hands out to emphasise.

"That's not new." Katherine shakes her head and reaches for another crisp.

"It doesn't make sense! How can they be alive?" She demands and hits the table for effect.

"Don't look at me." Katherine shrugs and slaps her hand over her mouth when she burps. Then shrugs and continues eating.

Caroline, oblivious to the world, groans and puts her head in her hands.

"Is she alright?" Katherine looks up as a guy in uniform asks while walking over to their table. Katherine swallows her mouthful and looks him up and down.

"Don't I know you?" She tilts her head.

"Uh, yeah." He blushes and scratches the back of his head. "Matt. We- uh- go to school together."

"Right," Katherine gulps up the end of her milkshake. "Well, Blondie over there is paying. So, be a dear and tell her I left. Thanks." She grabs a handful of crisps and struts off.

"S-sure, uh, bye then." Matt stares at the cheerleader. He's never been so close to her before. If Rebekah were here she would have dismissed him from her presence by now. Social status is everything. "C-C-Caroline?" He hesitantly shakes her shoulder.

"Hmm? What? Oh, hey Matt." Caroline yawns. She has tired herself out from thinking.

"Y-you know my name?" He stares at her bewildered as she nods her head.

"Uh, duh." Caroline rolls her eyes. "We've known each other since diapers."

"Yeah but, I mean, uh, never mind. Katherine left, so, I'll just give you the bill then?" Caroline's eyes widen. That _bitch_. She doesn't even have money with her and it's not like she could compel him.

"But I didn't even eat-" She sighs. "Could I pay you back tomorrow?" He opens his mouth but stops when he sees her puppy eyes. "Please Matt?"

"Alright." He sighs.

"You're the best, thanks Matt!" Caroline grins brightly and trots off to find Katherine.

* * *

They spend Sunday brainstorming, plan conducting, hiding from Liz, eating ice cream and watching Netflix. But mostly the last two.

* * *

On Monday morning they decide to go to school a.k.a. Caroline tells Katherine they're driving to the store.

Caroline pulls into the school parking lot. Katherine huffs, crosses her arms over her chest and mutters something about rabid dogs. The students are chatting and gossiping in cliques and Caroline joins Katherine in rolling her eyes.

"Remember, just, try not to get noticed." Caroline shoots her a smile and then exits the car.

Katherine clicks her tongue, sniffs and looks up towards the sky. "What did I do to deserve this?" She puts her hand on the handle. "Actually, don't answer that." And steps out of the car. She shuts the door and her blonde keeper locks the car. Katherine adjusts the belt she had to put on one of Caroline's black dresses in order to make it presentable. Or, well, in a Katherine way.

"Caroline!" Rebekah waves her over. She sighs and then sports her Miss Mystic Falls smile and strides over. Katherine rolls her eyes and struts off to find that girl from Saturday. She might as well.

"No! No, no, no! Are you people crazy?! Caroline, finally. I need help from someone with a brain." Rebekah has a checklist in her hands and is scribbling away between making demands. Same old Rebekah.

"With what?" Caroline asks. All heads in the circle turn to look at her.

"With the decade dance. Duh." Rebekah looks at her like she has two heads. It dawns on Caroline then. Damon said she was the Queen Bee's minion. Rebekah was the Queen Bee. Caroline was Rebekah's _minion_. She was beginning to miss Katherine, this was not good. If Rebekah is here, then there must be other Originals around, this was also not good. Nor was the feeling of excitement she should definitely not be having.

"Kidding. Of course it's the decade dance." Caroline awkwardly laughs and everyone goes back to what they were doing.

"Not the time to find a funny bone, Caroline." And Rebekah goes back to ordering people around. _Bitch_.

* * *

Caroline doesn't listen in her classes. Katherine doesn't attend. At lunch, they regroup in the stoner pit. Alone, for now.

"I don't like this place." Caroline huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why? It has nice shading." Katherine smirks.

"No. I just- don't do that, okay?" Katherine rolls her eyes. Caroline tears up. "I want to go home." She whispers and Katherine sighs. The brunette sits down beside Caroline and hesitantly touches her back. Then takes her hand away and clicks her tongue. Caroline sniffs and looks at the five hundred year old.

"Did you just try to comfort me?" A second passes, then they both laugh.

"Mind if I come in on the joke?" They both recognise Tyler Lockwood slandering over.

"No. Now leave." Okay, so she knows it's a different universe but she's still not over their horrendous officially official break up. Katherine just raises an eyebrow.

"Alright blondezilla, calm your tits. I didn't want to know anyway." Tyler rolls his eyes and both Caroline and Katherine glare. "Have ya seen Vicki?" Some things never change.

"Right here, Ty." He smiles and they suck face. Katherine crinkles her nose in disgust and Caroline just scowls. Jeremy Gilbert sits beside her. He offers her a drag. For once, she takes it. Katherine grins.

* * *

Caroline wakes up the next morning regretting ditching the rest of the day as she only now remembers Rebekah. Instead of worrying she yawns and cuddles into her duvets, she doesn't even bother wondering why she isn't the lest bit worried about the sleeping brunette occupying the other side of her bed. They don't go to school that day either.

* * *

They spend Wednesday eating the rest of the ice cream and finishing 'Lost' on Netflix.

* * *

They spend Thursday working off the calories from the day before.

* * *

Suddenly it's Friday and Caroline is being thrown out the door by her mother. Katherine rolls her eyes and suggests waiting in the bushes until Liz leaves. Caroline shakes her head, they have to find out what's going on eventually. Plus, Caroline forgot to pay Matt back.

They take the long route to Mystic High and she almost turns into the parking lot but sees Rebekah's blonde hair and accelerates instead.

"Tomorrow." She says.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Katherine smirks.

"Exactly." She mutters.

They do hide in the bushes.

* * *

Caroline and Katherine sit in the same booth in The Grill on Saturday. Katherine orders while Caroline looks for Matt and prays Rebekah doesn't pop up. She spots him in a dark corner laughing with a few people she doesn't recognise.

"Hey Matt." All heads snap to her. She feels her cheeks heat up, she forgot how much she hated being able to blush.

"Hey Caroline!" He exclaims, his usual goofy grin on full display. His friends look on in shock. She stares at him for a second and then pulls the money out of her pocket and hands it to him.

"Only a week late." He stays grinning while he accepts it. She rolls her eyes at his ecstatic demeanour. She's about to respond when Tyler wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Wassup guys?" He grins. Her face hardens.

"If you do not remove your sweaty limb from my body I will tear it off, grind it up and make you smoke it." She practically growls but Tyler only smirks.

"We've been over this Care, no role playing in public no matter how much it turns you on." He says all too loudly. But this isn't popular, mean girl Caroline. This is the Caroline who has survived torture by werewolves, Damon, her history teacher, hybrids and her own father. So, naturally, she breaks his throwing arm. He squeals like a little bitch and Matt wets himself from laughing. They roll around on the floor and claw at each other. Everyone has gathered around them and Caroline is totally winning. Katherine and Matt have to ply her off the ignorant jock when she bites him. And, like it's a film, guess who decided to walk in? Rebekah and her lackeys.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" The Queen Bitch demands. Caroline wipes her mouth with her sleeve, but most of Tyler's blood still drips from her lips, and looks at the floor guiltily. Katherine clicks her tongue and looks around awkwardly. Everyone else disperses, except for Matt who helps Tyler up. Her ex-boyfriend glares at her. She curses her hormones.

"I said, what happened here?" Rebekah crosses her arms over her chest.

"Uh..." Katherine scratches the back of her head.

"She attacked me!" Tyler points to Caroline.

"You deserved it." She mumbles and rolls her eyes.

"Ah, yes. The disappearing girl. Where have you _been_ all week?" Rebekah walks up to Caroline with her hands on her hips.

"We had to see if Kate and Sawyer got together." Katherine shrugs while shaking her head. "They didn't." Rebekah glares at her.

"Yeah, his name wasn't even Sawyer." Caroline nods and Rebekah sneers.

"I don't care about your ruddy programme!" Rebekah stomps her foot. "Caroline Forbes, you better explain yourself right now or else-" but they don't get to hear because, they fall.

* * *

The fire swarms around her. She glances at the screaming people running towards the lake and groans. She is in heels for heaven's sake. She starts to walk away but then she sees it. She clicks her tongue.

"Fuck."

* * *

**a/n -** I know it's super boring but I wanted to start it off easy and lure them into a false sense of security and then _BOOM_! Dragons. Or not, you'll have to wait and see ;)


	2. she is so not a lesbian

**Unravel The Ribbon**

**Chapter Two: she is _so_ not a lesbian**

Caroline yawns and stretches like a cat after a long, relaxing nap, which she felt like she was after having. She blinks rapidly and cracks her neck. She wiggles in the bed. So comfy, so warm, so..._occupied_. Is somebody stroking her hair? What the—

"Nice rest?"

"REBEKAH?!"

* * *

She runs. It feels like old times. She grunts and grumbles as her pathetic human body collides with twigs and trees and _air_. She doesn't know how to stop her obsessive panting. Pant. Pant. Pant. Air. Need air. She halts abruptly and gasps. She glances around frantically but sees nothing. She stands, alone in the forest and tries to breathe. Plus, she's pretty sure she has arthritis. Just her luck too. Her head falls back and Katherine stares at the sky. Foggy with ash from the disaster she's running from. Running. Always running. Why can't she ever stop running? A twig snaps—she misses Caroline's couch—and she runs again.

* * *

The fire spreads a warm glow across the room as Caroline struggles to escape the crazy blonde. Even as a human that bitch is strong. Caroline lands on the floor with a thud and scrambles to her feet. Rebekah giggles and pounces, rather effectively, on Caroline.

"Don't be frightened," Rebekah grins as she straddles her. "We're going to have so much fun together." Well, isn't that ironic? But before Caroline can even think of a witty response Rebekah is leaning down and trying to kiss her—_her_. If anyone had asked her what the most scaring experience of her life was a week ago, she would have said something along the lines of her father torturing her but this—_this_—is freaking ridiculous. And what's worse, is that Rebekah's a pretty damn good kisser.

* * *

Katherine breaks both heals by the time she actually reaches a lake. She practically somersaults in and emerges with more relief and pride she has ever felt. She paddles to the edge of the opposing bank to which she came and pulls herself onto the grass. She collapses on the ground and closes her eyes. She takes deep, calming breaths and absorbs the warm rays of the sun on her face.

The brunette licks her lips and looks up to see a familiar face peering down at her.

"Matty Blue-Blue!" She grins. He looks confused.

* * *

"Rebekah." She recognises that voice. Unfortunately? She doesn't even know, she _is_ being physically assaulted. Rebekah snaps her head up.

"What do you want Kol?" She growls and her eyes burn yellow. Huh, so not human then. "Can't you see I'm busy." She spits.

"Save your toy for later, sister." Kol drops a pound of meat onto a carved, wooden table by the fireplace. "Our brothers have returned!" He calls gleefully and Rebekah squeals. She leaps off of Caroline and dashes towards the door. Kol holds her back. "What about your toy? Or do you want me to take care of it?" He smirks down at Caroline and she scowls at him. He tsks at her. She misses her couch.

Rebekah sighs. "Caroline's a good girl, she shan't go anywhere. Will you Caroline?" Rebekah's yellow eyes seep into her. She nods and Rebekah grins. "See? Now, hurry on. Let's go!" And they're gone in a flash. Supernatural speed sucks when you watch from the sidelines.

Caroline has two options. One, run like crazy. Two, play nice and hopefully learn more about where she is. Plus, if there's whatever the hell they are then there's bound to be witches somewhere. She knows option one is probably what she should do. But, if she thinks about it maybe if she gets them to trust her they'll help her find a witch—and Katherine, of course. Caroline purses her lips and looks around. She makes the bed and starts to clean the dishes, all the while wondering what Katherine's up to and what in the name of God is she doing housework for?

* * *

The cabin—well, hut really—is small but homely. Just the type of environment she expected Matt do-good-until-the-day-I-die Donovan to live in. Strangely, she kind of likes it. And—God bless him—he feeds her, makes sure she bathes and even gives her clean, warm clothes to rest in. Chivalrous is the definition of Matt Donovan. It feels like a slap in the face when she slips into the long gown. It fits like a glove but carries painful memories.

They sit around the fire on logs and eat leftover chicken. Katherine has a strange feeling in her stomach. Dare she say...contempt?

"Thank you." She feels like she has to say it,

"You are most welcome." He smiles. The fire licks and spits, the glow shines just enough to see their faces.

"Why did you help me?" Katherine peels more meat off the bone.

"I could not leave you out in the cold, especially dripping wet." Katherine smirks at that but doesn't say anything. "It would be cruel to leave such a-" He blushes and looks down at the red, Persian rug. "A w-woman like yourself out in he wild with all the beasts." She bites her lip and stares at him from under her eyelashes.

"A woman like me?" She licks the chicken grease off her pointer finger and he gulps.

"A- ah-" His eyes catch hers and she wonders if it's the fire that's making her so hot and bothered. "A beautiful, young woman like yourself." He mutters and she pushes back her smile at how embarrassed he is.

"Oh, Matty. You have no idea how wild I ca- wait, did you say _beasts_?"

* * *

Caroline scrubbed the place from top to bottom and no sign of the Mikaelsons. She realised there was a room for each crazy. She weighs her options and decides to stick with Rebekah and hop into her nice, big, cozy bed for the night. She figures that if the blonde bitch wants to play (she shivers at the thought) then she'll play for now. Basically, she's going to stick with whatever option keeps her alive until she can find Katherine and get the hell away from this place. She sleeps the night, so exhausted that she pretends not to hear the howls.

* * *

She wakes to the sound of footsteps as they pound across wooden floors. The memories hit her harder than a train but she steadies her heartbeat and remains calm. She'll stick with the plan.

"Not bad, little sister." She recognises _his_ voice.

"Yes, you have kept the place in remarkable shape." Elijah compliments. Kol snorts. Caroline almost joins him, the place was a dump but she put her heart, soul and blood into cleaning it. Miss Mystic Falls gets the job done.

"That was all Caroline." Her eyes widen, she wasn't expecting _that_. "I told you she is reliable Kol." Caroline doesn't know what to say.

"Who is this Caroline?" Ah, Klaus' ever present jealousy and overbearing brotherhood. She hears Rebekah huff.

"None of your business." The sassy blonde retorts.

"Of course it's my—" Klaus growls.

"Rebekah, Niklaus is merely concerned for your safety." Elijah, honourable Elijah.

"Oh do relax, brother." Kol chuckles. This cannot—_will_ not—be good. "She is quite a tasty, little thing-" déjà vu, much? "-and I'm sure Rebekah will let you have your turn." Brilliant, just brilliant.

"No! She is my play thing, not yours!" Rebekah growls. For once, Caroline is rooting for Team Barbie.

"Now, now 'Bekah. Sharing is caring." She knows Klaus is smirking. She prays he does not win this battle.

"You are just jealous because I found someone better than _you_." Rebekah spits. Caroline flinches at the sound of scraping of chairs and loud clunking coming from the, most probably, huge fight. She sticks her fingers in her ears and sighs. She blurs out the yelling and drifts off to an unexpected sleep.

* * *

He tells her about the legend, the rusty cabin on top the hill that houses terrible creatures. He tells her about the attacks, how the monsters would sneak into the village on a full moon and rip the place apart. He tells her about the hiding place that the beasts can never enter. He tells her about the people that go missing when they venture too close to the forest edge, he says the Sheriff's daughter was the last to go missing. He tells her how he was friends with the young, fiery blonde (she snorts at that). He tells her that they are conducting a plan to attack and kill the monsters. He tells her about how they will be their weakest in human form. He tells her he wouldn't help hurt anyone if it wasn't necessary. She tells him she believes him.

* * *

She wakes up to Rebekah humming while she gathers materials around the room. She has a feeling they'll be playing dress-up.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Rebekah muses and Caroline sighs knowing it begins now.

"Morning Rebekah." She yawns and wonders how bad her hair looks. Rebekah continues her content humming as she dances around the room.

"You will never guess what happened!" She giggles. "I have been invited to a ball! Me! Can you believe it? My first social event!" She laughs gleefully and falls back onto the bed in a daze. Caroline props herself onto her elbows.

"Do you-" Caroline shrugs. "-need help choosing a dress?" Rebekah full-on beams at her.

* * *

Kol prods her with his fork every time Rebekah turns away. She really wants to rip his head off. If he wasn't a werewolf she'd at least snap at him but she settles for scowls and glares instead. He seems to be enjoying himself. A little part of her wonders where Klaus is—and Elijah. Where Klaus _and Elijah _are.

"I have to go now!" Rebekah grins. "I can not risk being late!" The door slams shut behind the excited blonde and Caroline finally realises what Kol has been so happy about. Her head turns slowly towards the grinning troublemaker and she gulps. Where's Katherine when you need her?

* * *

Katherine and Matt spent the day doing household chores. Katherine finds herself enjoying his company. They joke and laugh and just have a good time. It feels so easy and familiar—and that scares her more than anything.

"So," Matt clears his throat from his seat by the indoor fire. "There's this ball and, not that you have to, I mean—y-you don't. But, if you fancied, maybe—"

"Yes." She bites her top lip and ducks her head, a wide smile slowly creeping onto her face.

* * *

The silence is too loud. She tries to stop shaking, but she can't. They had been playing for hours. Hide-and-Seek in the woods, brilliant idea Caroline. At least she had achieved her initial goal and wasn't stuck in the small shack with the psycho. Owls hoot and frogs croak. The only light is from the moon. A twig snaps and she jumps. She cradles herself and gulps. She turns towards the little cottage on the hill again—might as well admit defeat. A bush shakes and she swings around. Her breathing gets heavier as she stares at it. Experience has taught her not to approach it, so she backs away slowly. Once she's five steps back she turns to run but collides with a strong chest. Her scream is muffled by a large hand. She's going to kill Kol.

* * *

The ball is in full swing when they arrive. Loud laughter and clinking of glass sound through the music. Katherine watches the people dance and takes a deep breath before linking her arm through Matt's. He had given her his sister's dress—

Katherine twirled and watched the beautiful lilac fabric spin with her. A childish giggle escaped her lips as she turned to Matt who was leaning against the doorframe.

"It's beautiful." She gushed and he smiled. "But, won't your sister be needing it?"

"No." Matt bit his lip. "She's, um, dead." He scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. Katherine offered him a small smile.

"Well, you'll just have to do with me instead." She nodded at him and he chuckled softly.

"Darn." He joked and Katherine laughed lightly. She _really_ shouldn't like him.

—and she realises how much higher class hers is to most of the females at the ball. Once again proving that pride and style is always in the same sentence as Katherine Pierce.

* * *

"Put. Me. _Down_." Caroline seethes, pounding on Kol's back as he carries her like a possession through the woods.

"Now, now, sweetheart. With you wiggling like that I mightn't be able to control myself and my sister will be terribly disappointed if she looses her favourite toy." She snorts at his smugness. He's got werewolf strength to his advantage but knowing Caroline she just has to have the last word.

"Like I'd touch you, you filthy _dog_." She snarls and he freezes. She forgets it's not Klaus she's dealing with and there's no way of talking herself out of this one.

* * *

Matt twirls her around the dance floor until her feet ache. They share a drink and reminisce about Mayer Lockwood's hair completely revealing what he was doing 'in the bathroom'. Overall, Katherine has had a long and tiring but enjoyable night. Matt offers to leave as she looks exhausted and she nods gratefully. They stand to leave but a voice interrupts them.

"Hello Matthew." The blonde purrs.

"Miss Mikaelson." Matt nods but gulps all the same. Katherine sees the fire burning in his eyes and raises her eyebrows.

"Now, you're not still mad about your sissy are you?" Rebekah teases and Matt's jaw tightens.

"We were just leaving actually." Katherine intervenes and links her arm in Matt's again.

"Who are you?" Rebekah growls—_literally_—and her eyes narrow at their intwined arms.

"That's none of your business, Barbie." Katherine shoots back.

"You're in to multicoloured sluts now?" Rebekah blinks hard. "Fine. You two deserve each other." She swings around and storms off.

"Multicol—" Katherine questions, running a hand through her hair but gasps as a string of grey comes off in her fingers. She looks to Matt and then runs. It is what she's best at.

* * *

She gasps for breath as Kol's rough fingers tighten around her throat. She whimpers and struggles but he pushes harder and harder until...she falls.

* * *

The sound of galloping hooves echo through the crowded marketplace. Commoners leap out of the way and Caroline gazes around, trying to catch her breath. The riders are clearly muscled men that wear way too much black not to be noticed—well, that and they are racing at top speed through a tiny market. The blonde glances around frantically, scanning the crowd for a certain pain in the ass with long, wavy brown hair. The stalls hold sheepskin and fruit and many other ancient looking goods. One of the men snatches a slim girl in a expensive looking purple dress. Caroline gasps.

"KATHERINE!"


End file.
